Drunk on you
by Insomniac.99
Summary: "I challenge you to a drinking contest" When Thor suggests a drinking contest Romanogers is ensued. REPOST


**A/N:** I really hope you guys liked my last one-shot here is another one. Also if u want to pm me any prompt there is like a 99% chance I will write about it. And this is another repost if you were wondering if you have seen it before!

**Prompt**: "I challenge you to a drinking contest"

* * *

The team was all in Stark tower doing some team bonding thing that fury ordered. He had said that he wanted the team to be as cohesive of a unit as possible and so he not only wanted them to be partners in battle/brothers(and sister) in arms but also friends.

The first to arrive was Steve being the soldier he had the 'be on time rule' engraved into his mind, but Natasha got there at practically the same time. They exchanged pleasantries and then walked into the tower with a comfortable silence. Then it was Bruce. Then Clint. Then Thor. They started thinking about what to do and Stark had to suggest a drinking game.  
"I know how we can make this interesting. Let's play never have I ever!"

Before Steve, who had a confused look on his face could ask what it was Natasha whispered to him "it's a drinking game. If you did what the person said never have ever _ then you have to take a shot."

He whispered back "I can't get drunk"

"What?" she asked shocked

"Secret of the serum" he replied.

Thor boomed with excitement "I have played this before with Lady Jane and Lady Darcy. Although I the alcohol was week to me it was fun. If you would like I could go retrieve some Asgardian mead. That will make this game most exciting"

"Okay thunda from down unda go for it. Legolas and I can go pick up some pizzas and we can all regroup in an hour. Make yourselves at home" Stark told everyone

"Let's see if you can get drunk from the drink of a god." Natasha smirked at her current partner

-break-break-break-

They regrouped and made a circle around the 6 shot glasses. And Tony explained the game "The game is started with the players getting into a circle. Then, the first player says a simple statement starting with "Never have I ever". Anyone who has done what the first player has not, must drink. Play then continues around the circle, and the next person makes a statement."

"Simple enough" they agreed

"Who is first?" The Dr asked

"I'll go This is my home anyways" Stark said with a devious look on his face. "Never have I ever thrown up on a girl I was hitting on."

He received a glare that could rival the black widow from the hawk as he was forced to take a shot "you promised to not bring that up" stark just laughed.

"Alright I will go next" the hawk declared "never have I ever been in love" he just wanted to make stark drink what he wasn't expecting was for Natasha to drink. When Thor, Steve, and Bruce drank it wasn't that surprising but Natasha almost everyone looked at her until she cleared her throat.

"My turn. Never have I ever had a fantasy about the same sex" and Clint grimaced as he took a shot along with stark. She laughed under her breath

"I shall take the next one. Never have I ever 'done the deed as man of iron would say' with someone until I was 21" and everyone but Bruce and Thor drank. Baffling stark.

"Wait! Wait! Captain Purity isn't a Virgin?"

"No" he responded

"Trust me he isn't" Natasha responded obviously the mead was very strong.

"What?" Clint asked. Steve blushed and Natasha shrugged.

"Steve you go" Natasha told him

"Never have I ever stared at my partners ass while training and lost because of it" he smiled cheekily as Natasha took a shot. And muttered a curse in Russian. They were openly flirting now

"Okay that was weird." Bruce stated

"Yeah this is last one" Stark said

"Never have I ever had a one night stand" and every one drank except for Bruce because he asked the question.

"Captain are you not drunk?" Thor asked

"I Don't get drunk" he responded

"I challenge thee to a drinking contest" Thor boomed obviously affected by the mead.

"Okay Thor but I warned you"

The barrel was now empty and everyone was wasted Even the super soldier. Tony Clint and Bruce passed out and Thor was vomiting. Steve and Natasha had managed to sneak away. And in their drunken stupor were going at it in a guest bed room.

"You could have been less obvious about this" Steve told her

"You could have to..." Retorted Natasha

"They are to drunk to remember any way"

"You are right" they made passionate love. They were so drunk they just fell asleep right after and when stark looked for them in the morning he snapped a picture of the sleeping duo and ran into the common area and forced Clint awake

"Legolas you owe me $100" as he showed him the picture Clint muttered "damn"

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
